Old friends,new loves
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Charlie and her friends go to L.A,and Meet big time rush,just one big time problem,they have girfriends or well ahlf of them do!  I don't own Big Time Rush!
1. Chapter 1

I look over at the end of the row,there is Brair one of my best friends,we were going to take over the world together. It was all set we had a plan and

everything. I looked to the side of the class room,there sat Tala I had met her first she was my best friend,half of our conversations were fights,we all ways made up before

five and Cece didn't have this class with us,Elaine she had came a month before the thanksgiving break,we had befriend her,she was amazing. Cece,she

was the one who made sure we weren't dead at the end of the day,they were the most horriable,pain in the neck,amazing,the best friends ever. I wouldn't trade them for

anything,well maybe cookies,but thats another story. The teacher looked at the clock "We have 15 more minutes of class left of class,you can talk." I rushed to Tala's

desk,Brair following along. "Hey!" I greeted,Tala rolled her eyes "I'm so exicted!" I cheer,as today was the last day of school before summer, we were going to L.A, Elaine's

boyfriend was going there to catch his big was going with him,so of course we had to going to,it was the only smart thing to ,after 15 minutes of mind-

numbing babbling,the bell rang,meaning the end of the school year,and the end of the day.I waited for the others,we stood outside of the classroom,looking over heads for

our friends. I was starting or running to the buses and the bathroom area,Tala grabbed my backpack strap,looking at me 'Charlie,were going to be picked up by Cece's

mom." she explained "So?" I asked ''Thats were the buses are." she explained,''I know that." I replied,"So why are you going that way?'' "Thats were the bathrooms are.'' I

eyes widened before she pushed me in the genaral derection of the restrooms. After I was done,I walked back to our friends to find Elaine and Cece their,I

waved slightly we started walking to the car rider station,looking for Cece's ma's SUV. "Hello,mama!" Cece greets her mother,her mother smiles and says "Well,girls,your

stuff is already here so lets go!" she smiles,we all know its forced,she wasn't exacly happy about the fact her only child is leaving her to go to L.A,then again most parents

wouldn't,she starts the car,putting it in drive is mostly silent,execpt for the hum,of the moter. Then my phone beeps,who is texting me? Tala! And she's sitting

right beside me! I send her an odd look,she shrugged,she was weird sometimes,still I reach for my cell,there in my texts,she wrote "Why are we goinng to L.A again?"

In text format though,well I wouldn't tell anyone this but,another reason,I'm going is to wish Kendall Knight good luck,and were missing them,yeah he went to school with

us,I always thought he was kinda,cute-ish,ok I kinda was in love with him,but whatever. I would never ever have a chance,he likes nice people,people with morals.I didn't have any,he wanted nice girls,I was the opposite.

He's still cute though,still cute.


	2. LA

I don't own Btr however my best buddie asked our choiur teach if we could sing on of there songs!

It would have been a normal day in the Palm Woods hotel,if there ever had been a normal day.

Kendall had just left there apartment,to be one his way to the pool,had he not been corned by his Ex Jo.

"Ken,why did we were break up,I miss you!" she actully _purred_. "Because you cheated on me!" he exclaimed. Jo frowned

"It was a misunderstanding!" she smiled,bright pink lips reflecting the light.

"I saw you,you and Jeff,in your hotel room,you guys were," he trailed off,blushing. "It was just a -" before she could

make up something,Carlos who was looking for Kendall,joined the convesation."besides kendall has a girlfriend!"

Kendall felt his eyes widen slightly,but managed to pull himself together,in time for Jo to somewhat trust there lie.

Carlos however wouldn't shut his mouth,conting to instead say,"Yeah,her name is Charlie!" Kendall felt his blood run cold.

Let my set this straight,Charlie was real,in fact she and her friends were flying in from there home town to see them.

But she and Kendall weren't dating,heck they hadn't seen each other in a year,sides they only danced...and kissed...a little.

But that wasn't the point,the point was that they weren't dating! But,Jo seemed to belive it,and if it got her off his back,well hell

he wasn't about to call Carlos chance."Really?" Jo asked,giving her 'i'm not stupid' look,"Yes!" Kendall nearly yelled

drawing some attention.

"Well,when ever you get over her,I'll be waiting." she whispered purring,he frowned "So you can cheat on me again?" Kendall asked

"I never cheated,Jeff was just one time,I'll never do it again." Jo whispered eyes bright,Kendall almost trusted her,was almost

putty in her maniqured ."Thats a lie." he muttered before walking out of the lobby.

Little did Kendall or Carlos know,Logan has a very similar problem on his hands.

"But Logan! You said you wanted me back,after Peggy-" she faultered,and Logan took his turn to speak,"Another harsh choice,look

Cami,I don't think It'll work,were two diffrent." she looked down and Logan saw a lone tear slide down her face,he felt horriable.

He didn't mean to make her cry."I can't - Logan I -I loved you." she stated stuttering,voice choking on air,her eyes showed nothing but,!

Logan chosed the safe way out,running away,without looking back,hey we all have done it! Running to the safe haeven of

his luck for him.

**)(**

Charlie sighed looking outside the windows of the plane,she had been asleep for most of the ride,untill Brair woke her up.

Tala was looking out happily pointing out everything they saw.I rolled my eyes,looking at her,pointing,out every little thing,trees,

dogs,people ect. After three hours,it was starting to get annoying.

She looked into the mirror,of the hotel bathroom,we were staying a block form the palmwoods,it wasn't as good as the palmwoods

but it was still awsome,like really awsome. Charlie run her hands through her black hair,it used to be brown,she dyed it a year ago,  
and cut it,its still rather long,endging out after every layer,she rather like it like slips on her cloths lightly,waiting for her friends to shower and get dressed.

She picks up her phone,calling Kendall,"Hi,its Charlie,we just got here!" she says happily into the phone,he tells them all to coem meet the guys at the part in an hour,and there freaking out,by the time all six people are in the car,they only have thirty minutes

to be their.

Charlie's toying with her hair,twisting it over and over,waiting for the car to stop,Brair was silently tapping her fingers across the dash

Tala muttering to herself and soon as they got out,they tumbled about for a few seconds,like exicted puppies.

Charlie was the first to make a real thought,so she decided to just walk away,to other people."Hey." a fimilar voice breathed.

Kendall. "H - hey." she stuttered,suddenly nervouse.

"So,can you do me a favor?" Kendall asked looking down,Charlie quirked an eyebrow,"What favor?" she asked carfully,

he said in one breath. "Sorry?" she asked "English please?"

she requested,Kendall nodded "I need you to be mu girlfriend to trick my cheating EX to stop flirting with me!" he muttered slowly.

Charlie nodded,before shrugging,"Oh well,why the hell not?" she smiled.


End file.
